Everlasting Journey
by hazydaze
Summary: Sequel. Set after Remember Me, Jack takes Gwen to the far reaches of the Earth and a couple of places on Earth actually. JackxGwen
1. Chapter 1

_So what happened to Jack and Gwen after the events of __**Remember Me**__? Well a lot of things actually but I will only tell the tales of a few. Dedicated to Kate who never wanted their story to end._

-------------------------------

Jack laid Gwen down on the large double bed, her body cold as ice. Her eyes were closed, it was something she always did but he didn't. He smiled at the little things. It had been over 50 years and neither of them had changed. Not really. Around 25 years ago they made the decision to leave Torchwood Three, it had been hard, there had been tears for both of them, but it had to be done.

"We'll go back" Gwen had consoled herself but Jack knew they never would. He had gotten a new wrist strap about 35 years ago and had been itching to test it out, his excitement had made a fun few days…and nights for Gwen. But now it brought them wherever they needed to be. Gwen had asked where it had come from given that they couldn't travel that far or back in time. Jack said it had been a prescription from their doctor. Gwen smiled, one day they would get back and see him.

Jack brushed back Gwen's hair and watched her face for the change. Sure enough her body arched as she gasped for breath, her eyes flew open. Grasping for Jack, he took her hand and she glared at him a little.

"You know your fetish is borderline a little pervy you get that." Gwen said as she noticed Jack was staring at her. He smiled and checked her shirt where the gunshot had been, the skin was smooth and unblemished. Gwen slapped his hand as she got up.

"Hey I was looking down there!" Jack protested.

"I bet you were but what about the galliflats?" Gwen stood incredulously with her hands on her hips.

"Are dead, I wiped them out with a sonic blast" Jack gestured to his strap. The galliflats had been this peculiar little race of half human half under the cupboard creature. The two had been severely surprised that anyone them could work a gun hence Gwen's death.

Gwen watched as Jack's face darkened, she knew he was thinking about it, she also knew the way he found her was a lot like when she had died the _first time. _She smiled gently wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack pulled her back down on the bed to show her how he had missed her but there was a banging at the door. Jack turned when the door was almost blasted off its hinges.

"My bloody god! I knew it was you Jack bloody Harkness!" An almost Amazonian woman said as she stepped into the room. Her long blonde hair was braided down and her blue eyes sparkled.

Jack had his own grin on his face, "Gem? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be? God how long as it been since you were around Kalderneferum?" 'Gem' asked.

"Good point" Jack laughed as he go up. Gem looked at him and then at Gwen. He didn't catch on the first time.

"Who is your woman Jack?" Gem asked still with a big smile on her face.

"Oh" Jack sort of frozen for a moment he had been so wrapped up in seeing Gem he had forgot Gwen was sitting behind him. "Right…Gem…" He sort of bounced up and down excited, "Gem this is Gwen Cooper"

Gwen gave a small wave but Gem extended her hand to Gwen, "Nice to meet you Gwen! Oh and Jack my father want to see you."

"Knew there was a reason why you were here" Jack sighed as he opened up the closet.

Gwen frowned, "Umm who is your father Gem?"

"Who is…Who is my father?" Gem looked at her as if she were mad, "Well he is the King of Kalderneferum."

Jack smiled as he pulled out some dressy looking clothes for them both, "Oh don't worry Gwen you'll love him, the old guy is more Hugh Hefner than me…if that's possible"

Gem smiled and waved, "Well I have to go but again Jack…" She turned and grabbed him, laying one straight on him. Gwen wrinkled her nose as she could see the tongue action from here. Letting Jack go she offered her hand to Gwen, "Nice to meet you Gwen."

"Likewise" Gwen said rather tensely. Gem left and Gwen glared at Jack.

"What? So I dated her but if she'd been give half the chance she probably would have snogged you too. I remember this one time…" Jack was about to start but from the look on Gwen's face he didn't.

Jack just pulled her to him by the loop in the band of her trousers. "Gwen…"

"Jack?" She asked as she stood with her hips pressed against Jack's, it was all very distracting.

"I love you" He smiled, like he never got tired of saying it.

"I love you too but it's not my fault that once upon a time you were a big man whore now is it?" Gwen sighed as she picked up the clothes Jack had pulled out for her.

"Well it's also not my fault you come from a very restricted century." Jack slap Gwen's ass as he went past her to the bathroom, "Come on, enough talking we're off to see the King!" Jack made a sort of bowing gesture before he came back and fireman carried her into the bathroom.

_Obviously they would have to be late to see the King._

_-----------------------_

_Just a little something to keep you going. :) Read and review for more!_


	2. Long live the Queen?

--------------

Chapter 2

"Mr Harkness" The King said with great distaste. He was a tall man, dark haired, with piercing green eyes. It seemed that their race wasn't human as he had a fully grown daughter and he didn't look a day over 30, 35.

Jack coughed and under his breath said, "Captain"

Gem sat on the other side of the King, looking rather animatedly at someone she apparently knew. She was still off to one side, her long haughty frame clad in a long simple white gown not dissimilar to the one Gwen had been told to wear by Jack.

"Hmm…" The King looked unsurprisingly disinterested in that, "So what brings you back to Kalderneferum _Mr _Harkness?"

"Galliflats…god I just go this overwhelming urge…" Jack started but Gwen could see where he was going with this. Laying her hand on Jack's chest she stilled him not letting his speech build momentum. It was like then was the first time the King saw Gwen.

He got up and walked down to where she stood. His hand under her chin turning her face from side to side. His gaze was appreciative of her form, Jack wasn't impressed so he pulled Gwen back by the arm. "You can't have her" Jack told him.

"Can't have?" The King looked at Jack with suspicious eyes.

Jack folded his arms, "You heard me"

"Jack" The King crossed his arms much like Jack.

"Ben" Jack stood serious for a moment. The King sighed.

"Fine Jack but you obviously don't deserve her" The King told him before pulling Jack into a hug.

"Ben?" Gwen asked as the two men pulled apart.

"It's the closest thing your human language has to my true name, same as with my daughter." The King explained.

"You're not human then?" Gwen asked but the King blinked.

"Direct isn't she. Not like the last one you brought" The King seemed to chuckle at his own memory while Jack shrugged at Gwen. "Tell me Jack where did you find her?"

"Cardiff" Jack said offhandedly.

"Cardiff?" The King asked, bemused.

Gem sat up in her chair, her back rigid. The King turned to her, "Gem?"

"Father…the Elnera are gathering forces against us." Gem explained.

Gwen looked at Jack, who in turn explained it to her, "Their race is telepathic…can communicate in each others minds."

The King looked thoughtful for a moment, "Jack, friend, will you help me?"

"Help?" Gwen asked as the King made a motion that set off a large group of trumpets.

"Fight the war. You were rather good last time." The King smiled as he motioned for the four of them to go to a back room.

Jack smiled a wicked smile, "Well it has been a while since a good knees up."

-----------------

After a lot of discussion and battle plans, the layout of the compound was much like that of a hive, a centre ground which became the market but with an outer edge with multiple levels in which people lived in. Jack and the King would take the higher levels with Gem and Gwen taking the centre ground. Jack and Gwen now stood in the room given to them by the King. He had given them special gear to wear, Jack had complained because it was black, blue was his preference.

"Jack you can be such a woman sometimes." Gwen laughed at him as she pulled on her trousers. At least the King hadn't offered her a battle skirt to wear, obviously Jack had thought that would have been a brilliant idea.

Jack turned and picked Gwen up spinning her around, "Maybe so but I'm all man were it counts"

"Doubt now is really a good time for a shag Jack" Gwen laughed as Jack set her down.

"Gwen have I taught you nothing?! It's always a good time for a shag" Jack kissed her hard.

Gem coughed, "We are ready."

-----------------

The battle had raged for hours before the four had made it down, Gem threw herself into the thick of it, slashing, cutting anything and everything that moved. Gwen, if she had every been into anything like that would have appreciated the beauty of it. Gwen's eyes scanned the battleground, she had learnt in her time it isn't just what's in front of you that you have to worry about.

It was like slow motion as the sword came down, the instinct kicked in and Gwen pushed Gem out of the way. The metal sliced through her stomach quickly but left what felt like a burning hole in its place. Blood seeped into her battle gear.

Gem looked horrified, "Gwen? Gwen!…Jack!!!" Gem did the only thing she knew, she killed the son of a bitches that did this.

Jack was on the higher levels when he heard Gem screaming for him. He had turned his back for a moment but now he couldn't see Ben. Take out the royals. That would be how he did it. He had told Ben that years ago.

Gem saw her father coming towards her and she felt relieved, "Father! We have to find Jack"

"Jack's fine" The King told her.

"No…look" Gem turned aside were Gwen lay with her hand trying to staunch her wound.

"Tell no one of this. I will take her to the infirmary" The King lifted Gwen up easily, she grunted as the action pulled on her wound. The light around her was fading, her last thoughts as they had always been were of Jack. She took one final intake of breath before she passed.

-----------------

Gwen didn't know where she was when she woke up, the gasp for air even more strenuous then before. Her eyes frantically searched for Jack. But she found the King sitting in a chair opposite the bed she was laying on.

"Amazing" The King made his way next to Gwen, he brushed her hair back, a gesture only made by Jack.

"Where's Jack?" Gwen sat up, noting she was now currently only wearing a bed sheet. The King seemed surprised with the ease of her movements. She had died, the wound that had killed her was now healed. The way the King was looking at her she kind of wished back for the time were Jack was staring down at whatever bumps and bruises she had gained.

"Jack is no matter" The King smiled and eased back into his chair.

"No, tell me where Jack is." Gwen demanded.

"That fire will do you good…" The King's smile further increased, "…as the new Queen of Kalderneferum."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen pulled the sheet up around her, trying to think of ways to escape.

"I knew it from the moment I saw you but I didn't know that you were this special" The King told her.

-----------------

"Jack!" Gem cried as she pushed her way through to where Jack had been battling.

"Gem…where is Gwen?" Jack's immediate thoughts on her.

"She…she died" Gem's gaze trailed the floor, anguish rolled off from her. That was something he had always liked about Gem, she never hid things, was never devious. "But my father, he seems to think he will marry her."

"Marry…what? How do you know that?" Jack looked at her bemused.

Gem tapped her head, gesturing to her telepathic ability. "Never leave you alone in a dark room hey Jack."

-----------------

Jack burst into the room none too quietly, "Let Gwen go. Don't make me hurt you Ben" Jack said as he motioned for Gwen to come towards him.

"Come on Jack you really think you've changed? That you're going to stay with her?" The King laughed but it held no joy.

"I'll stay with her as long as she'll have me." Jack pulled out his gun, they might be in the future but they sure as hell were a bit backwards about things.

"She will live forever! While you…" Gwen cut him off, hand on hips to Jack.

"You mean he doesn't know?"

Jack shrugged, "Last time I was here I was human"

"Oh so now you fucking tell me!" Gwen cursed as she stood off to one side, neither closer to Ben nor Jack.

"What are you talking about?" Ben's eyes flickered between the two.

"As wonderful and as great as Gwen is, I got there first" Jack smirked, "in more ways that one." Gwen slapped Jack's arm for that comment. "Gwen isn't the only immortal Ben."

"How?" Ben asked, his interest peaked.

"You think I'm giving you the key to eternal life?…Hell no" Jack let the shot fly, it hit Ben in the thigh, not lethal but not letting him get in their way.

"Oh and you were right about last time Ben, I did screw your wife…and your daughter" Jack gave a half grin as he pulled Gwen out of the room.

-----------------------

"I would like to apologise for my father's behaviour." Gem smiled as she embraced Gwen. She didn't ask what had happened, why Gwen was alive, why her father had been shot, she was just glad everyone was fine.

"Nah, it's fine." Gwen said, shrugging it off.

"But still take my apology" Gem smiled as Jack tapped his watch.

"Time to go ladies." Jack stood behind Gwen, his arms around her waist.

"I just want to…" She motioned for Gwen to come to one side with her. Gwen did as she was asked.

"I just…I just want you to know he is different. Different to when I knew him." Gem smiled wistfully. "His love for you is so bright. He never had that before."

Gwen smiled gently, "Well he does have a certain sparkle to him." The two women laughed at that.

"Well goodbye and good luck Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper" Gem waved lightly.

Gwen reached out and pulled Gem to her, kissing her none to lightly. Jack smirked and cocked his head. Gwen shrugged, "What? I wanted to see what it was like?"

"And?" Jack asked as he pulled Gwen to him, they had to be standing in a certain spot otherwise the whole time-travel-wristband wouldn't work for both of them.

"You need some improvement but nothing we can't work on." Gwen leant up and kissed Jack as the blue light engulfed the two.

_They both had a feeling that there was a lot of things they could __**work **_on.

-------------------------------------

End

So that was the end of the first tale. More to come, so how was it?


	3. I'm Rose Tyler and this is my Torchwood

A/N: The lyrics are L.A. Song by Christian Kane.

A/N2: So seeing as this is a multi-arc series I will name the stories individually so to stop confusion. Oh and I was going to tell this story later but I wanted it and you know you wanted it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm Rose Tyler and this is my Torchwood**

Chapter 1

_She is pretty as a picture _

_She is like the golden rain,_

_Circles me with love and laughter._

Jack couldn't stop grinning, she was almost exactly the same as when he had seen her last. Her hair was longer now and plaited down. A tight black pencil skirt and white shirt just added to Jack's excitement.

Gwen turned to Jack who was practically bouncing off the walls. "You need me to leave you alone?"

Jack turned to Gwen, "Huh?"

"I'm sure you and the coffee need to be alone." Gwen gestured to his cup. Jack laughed and shook his head.

A shortish woman in a nondescript suit came out and looked at the pair, obviously dressed down and gave them a distasteful look. "The boss will see you now."

Stepping through the glass doors, the woman Jack had been staring at turned, brushing her blonde hair from her face, looked and Jack and then Jack's coffee. Grabbing the cup she gulped a good helping down. "God Jack that was good."

"That's what they all say." Jack's custom smirk permanently attached to his face.

"Oh I know must be all the dancing, good hip action and all that." The woman smiled and gave a shake of her hips. The two laughed. Gwen just smiled pleasantly unsure where to stand.

"Oh my god where are my manners?" The woman laughed.

"Probably still on New New Earth. Or whatever that place is called" Jack laughed as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jack" A blush creped up the back of her neck.

"So it wasn't your tongue in the Doctor's mouth?" Jack asked absently.

"No…well…technically…If I remember correctly I wasn't the only one with my tongue…" The woman tried to justify.

Jack turned in his chair back to where she stood. "But you know you liked it."

Gwen decided to weigh in, "Hi, not to intrude but who are you?"

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." Rose smiled as she offered her hand to Gwen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose smiled as she hugged Jack, Gwen had gone to find something to eat complaining about the lack of good curry.

"So how are you Jack?" Rose's smile grew even wider.

"Well since you ask…immortal." Jack's own smile faltered slightly.

"Immortal?" Rose blinked and stuttered slightly.

"You remember, heart of the TARDIS…all the Daleks…" Jack sighed. The battle wasn't something he often liked to remember.

-------FLASHBACK---------

_The sky is going to open,_

_People going to prey and crawl,_

_It's going to rain down fire,_

_Going to burn us all._

"I am life" Rose's eyes filled with tears at the loss of her friend. But she could save him, her life could bring him back. She felt the TARDIS' power running through her, guiding her. For second, she felt the coldness of death, of Jack's life being over but the one of that was a brilliant warmth as she breathed life into him.

Jack's eyes flashed open for the first time and every time…forever.

------END FLASHBACK--------

Rose looked bewildered as Jack told her his story. But Rose looked at him sceptically, "So you carried on travelling…picking up women?" Meaning Gwen.

"God no. I run…or I used to run Torchwood Three, back home" Jack's smile grew wistful for the old days. But he shook it off.

"And the women?" Rose held on to Jack's hand but strictly in the friend way. Jack habitually rubbed his thumb on her hand. It was something he had picked up over his years with Gwen.

"Woman." Jack sighed happily and leaned back in his chair.

"Woman? Captain Jack Harkness found one woman?" Rose laughed, her face showing how 'impressed' she was. "Or one woman willing to put up with all your crap?"

"Nah, it's different Rose. I…I love her, I am madly crazy in love with Gwen Cooper. Have been for the last…50-60 years." Jack suddenly felt all giddy inside, even after all this time he still got this way over Gwen. He hoped it would never change.

"60...years" Rose seemed to be calculating the odds but Jack cut her off.

"She's…like me. The heart of the TARDIS" Jack explained.

"I don't understand I only brought you back" Rose was 99.9 sure she had never met Gwen Cooper.

"The Doctor" Jack winced slightly as he said it, knowing that Rose could never see him again. Well that she knew of.

"He…he helped you." Rose pulled her hand from Jack's, walking over to the ceiling to floor windows of her office. She peered out at the suddenly insufferable blue sky.

"Gwen…Gwen died. I…couldn't live without her. So I used a sort of homing beacon to bring the Doctor back. Made him help her." Jack explained, laying his hand on Rose's shoulder, she turned into him, hugging him tightly.

"Jack…" She whispered into his chest as the tears came down hot on his shirt.

"We'll get you back to him. I promise you Rose, I will find a way to get you back to him." Jack swore to both of them as he tilted her chin up to look into his eyes. He could still her Rose-sparkle but her hope and spirit dimmed due to the years stuck in this parallel dimension. He was about to say something but Rose wiped her eyes and stuck on a smile.

"I better give you the tour or something." Rose stuck out her hand again and Jack shook it, slightly, bemused. "I'm Rose Tyler and this is my Torchwood."

-----TBC------


	4. I'm Rose TylerChapter 2

A/N: I haven't updated this since March! Been thinking about coming back to this for a while so here we are! P.S. parts of this chapter won't make sense without the accompanying story 'Have we met before?'.

**I'm Rose Tyler and this is my Torchwood.**

Chapter 2 

Jack dutifully walked alongside Rose as she explained various gadgets and gizmos to him. Most of them he knew and the others were of little use to anyone and wasn't worth mentioning. But that wasn't the point. Rose needed to prove her worth. That even though she had been stuck in this parallel dimension, she had been useful. She had carried on the Doctor's work.

"Not sure what this is, this is new." Rose told Jack as they approached some sort of tin box. It was in actually fact a similar size to the TARDIS. Had Jack known any better he would have said it was armour for the old girl. Jack suddenly latched on to the thought as he began circling and examining the metal.

"Jack?" Rose called to him as he made to touch the cool surface.

"AHEM!" Someone called. Jack stopped. Slightly startled. He turned around, blinking. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Mickey?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Captain." Mickey made a mock salute.

"Hey watch it, I was actually a Captain you know." Jack pushed on Mickey's shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

"Innuendo…" Mickey muttered.

Jack laughed, "Yeah that's me."

"Or it was you." Rose raised her eyebrows as Gwen was being brought along to them.

"Gwen?" Jack asked as Gwen came down to were they stood with a perturbed look on her face. "Gwen, you okay?"

"No bloody curry." Gwen muttered, folding her arms.

"You have a face like a slapped arse over curry?" Mickey asked in disbelief. Gwen scrunched up her nose and Jack pushed Mickey in jest.

"I've been wanting a good curry since I almost got molested in Kalderneferum." Gwen groused.

"Kalder…?" Rose looked at Jack.

"Kal-der-nef-er-um. It's a planet just past Barcelona." Jack quickly regretted bring it up as Rose's eyes flared at the mention of Barcelona.

"Yeah with a nut job for a ruler." Gwen turned to Mickey, "I'm Gwen by the way. Gwen Cooper."

"Mickey Smith." The two shook hands and then Mickey turned back to the titanium casing that Jack had previously been inspecting. "So Captain, you know what this is?"

"Just Jack. Don't bother with the Captain among friends." Jack watched as Mickey rolled his eyes. Jack hmmed and aahed, walking around, sometimes touching sometimes just inspecting the metal.

"Looks like a giant tin box" Gwen said, off everyone's look, "What? Just stating the obvious so that we can get the ball rolling."

"You're not like other women are you?" Mickey asked as he looked up from what Jack was showing him."

"No, she's not." Jack said with a swell of pride. Gwen offered him a sweet smile before he returned his attention to the…thing. "My first and - only - assumption is that this is armour."

"Armour?" Rose asked, "Doesn't look like any armour I've seen."

"It's not for a person…" Jack began but Rose finished.

"Armour for a TARDIS." Rose breathed. Suddenly she felt faint. The world was all swirly.

"TARDIS?" Mickey questioned. "You mean - this is from…"

"Might not be his. But it's from…" Jack stopped. Slowly he walked over to Rose offering her another hug but she shook her head. She didn't need a hug. She needed sometime.

"I'll phone it in - you - you guys figure out how to open it, yea?" Rose turned and walked back in the direction of her office.

Gwen turned to Jack, "You've got some explaining to do."

"Over something to eat?" Jack offered her his hand which she took after giving him a sceptical look. "Mickey?"

"Can't got some paperwork, I'll catch up though, maybe bring Rose?" Mickey looked slightly defeated. Jack felt for him, chances were he probably had to deal with a few Doctor related mood swings from Rose over the years.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack nodded before following Mickey back out to the entrance of the Torchwood building.

--

Gwen walked around outside with a permanent look of freaked. "It looks exactly the same. Everything."

"Technically, it kind of is. It's a parallel world, it's us - if we'd made different choices." Jack explained as they walked out and down towards a small café.

"Different choices?" Gwen asked. She knew bits and pieces about London, enough to know that this world was eerily like their own.

"Like - for example - you never coming to work for Torchwood. That could have happened here and you'd still be PC Cooper." Jack told her as he opened the door for her.

"Okay I might still be a police officer but I'm sure I've moved up in the world. A bit at least. Could take a look…" Gwen rambled a bit to herself.

"Hey, no messing with timelines. You know the rules." Jack mock scolded.

"Coming from Mr-Hey-…" Gwen started but Jack muffled her with his hand over her mouth.

"Watch it…" He grinned.

They were greeted by a waiter who asked what they would be needing. The exchange was simple and they were seated within minutes.

"So. What is the big unmentioned." Gwen asked as she tore her slice of buttered bread.

Jack sighed. "It's a long complicated story. But basically…Rose travelled with the Doctor."

"You three travelled together?" Gwen asked, she knew that Jack had travelled with the Doctor and his companion for a time.

"Yeah. The Doctor and Rose were like family to me. But Rose. She loved him, she would have done anything for him. And she did."

"Did?" Gwen put down her bread and grasped Jack's hand in hers. A small comfort to what was obviously a painful subject.

"It's how she got here. The Doctor and Rose were at the battle of Canary Wharf. They were in the thick of it, stopping the Daleks and the Cybermen. I'm not sure on the details but the Doctor had to send Rose away otherwise she would have been sucked into the void with the rest of them."

"But she came back?" Gwen asked. Jack's face spread into a bittersweet smile.

"She came back. She wasn't going to leave him. But her grip slipped and Pete, an alternate version of her father, saved her. Took her back to the parallel world. Saved her life, but made damn sure she'd never see the Doctor again."

"How?" Gwen felt for Rose, she had lost everything that had mattered to her and for what?

"Parallel worlds are there for a reason and because of that, they can never be re-entered. It disturbs them too much. Plus the damage coming through would cause? It could blow the rift wide open."

"Wow." Gwen was speechless. But suddenly it all clicked for her, why they were here. "You want to bring her back with us? Take her back to the Doctor?"

"Yes." Jack looked into Gwen's eyes and knew what he was asking of her.

Gwen sighed, "Jack, I don't know if that's some thing I can even…"

"Gwen, we - we have to try. After what he did for me. Bringing you back - we have to try." Jack let Gwen's hand slip from his as she sat back in her chair. She let out a breath.

"Let me think about this." Her eyes pleaded with Jack.

Jack nodded, "That's all I'm asking."

Gwen sighed again before Mickey and Rose came in and took the empty seats next to Jack and Gwen.

Rose looked tired, like she was sick of this world. That nothing in it made her happy. Gwen felt her heart constrict, she didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have Jack anymore.

Gwen let herself smile as she spoke, "So we solve the tin box mystery then we do it." What she said didn't make sense to anyone else other than Jack, who was unable to contain his happiness. His eyes just lit up with joy.

So, all they had to do what solve the mystery - couldn't be that hard - right?

TBC


End file.
